<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved By The Drone by alrangerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079966">Saved By The Drone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz'>alrangerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wattson gets a second chance at champion when she runs into a familiar face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saved By The Drone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally for a request on Tumblr. Posting it here for anyone to see! I can get behind this ship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was the final ring and Wattson was barely making it by in regards to the supplies in her backpack. Both of her teammates died just a few team fights before, leaving her alone to battle anyone she came across. Luckily, she hadn’t ran into the two remaining squads, which was also a problem since the last ring was almost big enough to fit a single rodent in the middle. She checked her map and cursed softly when she realized she had a good eighty meters left to run before she could be safe for the next round. She ran and ran, legs never stopping as the familiar hum of the ring became louder. She felt the quick sting of the ring just before she stepped inside the safe zone, hissing when she felt half of her health drained from her. Damn, she just had to make such an  annoyingly effective ring, didn’t she?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a quick look around to make sure she was alone and safe, Wattson took out the piercing gun used for the medkits and pressed it into her wrist, wincing at the pain of the needle piercing her skin and digging into her veins. Within seconds she was feeling a lot better, but she was still anxious not knowing where the other squads were. The eerie silence was another factor she had to deal with. Normally, it’d be a safe space any time there was a silence, but this was a completely different situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before she could think of what to do next, she heard the shuffling of feet against concrete followed by the sound of the doors below her opening and closing. Her heart began to thud harshly in her ears when the footsteps started sounding up the stairs. She pressed herself closer to the wall, hoping whoever was there would overlook the corner she was in. About five seconds passed before she heard someone stop at the doorway to her left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then there was gunfire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lots of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could only assume that the last two squads ran into one another, especially since she heard the announcer’s voice over the arena’s speakers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only two squads remaining.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was not good, Wattson thought to herself. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the top of the building, ducking behind the wall nearest to her. Upon checking her map, she noticed that the ring was only a few meters away; if she didn’t run into this squad she could just make one last run for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The young blonde was so enveloped in her thoughts that she didn’t hear someone run up to the roof with her. What caught her attention was the clicking of the Wingman right next to her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Natalie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Taejoon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crypto had been the one to run upstairs and for some reason he didn’t shoot her right then and there. Maybe it was because, in secret, they were seeing one another. Maybe it was because he felt bad that she was alone this far into the match, but he knew that all eyes were on the two of them now. All he had to do was shoot her to win, yet as he stood there staring into the younger woman’s eyes, he just couldn’t. The pleading look she held was enough to make him drop his Wingman and nod towards the train station nearby.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know this means the whole world knows now, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wattson nodded and hurriedly got to her feet, hesitating for a moment before standing on her toes to give his cheek a quick kiss. “Merci, mon chéri. I am positive you will win, but not by your hand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crypto smiled softly at her and shook his head. “Not by my hand, love. Not today.” He checked his map and sighed when he noticed his teammates running off without him. “I will not hesitate next time. Go on now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The French woman smiled back at him and hopped down from the roof, sprinting off as soon as she landed. She was grateful that he let her go, even if it would raise countless questions from the public and their fellow legends.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>